Oneshoot Collection
by JinChubbyII
Summary: " Yeogi. Di depan hyung saat ini adalah pelangi milik hyung yang paaaaling indah. " / Chapter II / JinV Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **1st Drable Fanfic, Do Not Copy, Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **This is YAOI fanfic! Typo..**

 **-Happy Reading**

* * *

 **All Author Pov**

Taehyung meringis kecil saat melihat hasil karyanya yang jauh dari harapan. Ia menunduk lesu dengan tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu dari karyanya itu.

" Gagal lagi. " gumamnya.

Karyanya itu adalah cokelat. Entah masih bisa disebut cokelat atau tidak, karena warnanya sudah hampir menghitam. Dan itu sudah ketiga kalinya ia mencoba. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya selalu gagal.

Kembali ditaruhnya cokelat itu ke atas piring dan menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ingin membuatnya lagi? Bahan-bahannya sudah habis. Meminta tolong pada Jung Kook? Tidak-tidak.. ia membuat cokelat untuk diberikan pada orang spesialnya. Mana mungkin ia meminta bantuan sahabatnya itu.

Maka dengan lesu, ia membuka celemek biru yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan. Kedua matanya melihat keadaan dapur rumahnya. Berantakkan. Sangat!

" Aku tidak menyangka membuat cokelat saja akan membuat dapurku menjadi terlihat seperti kapal pecah. " ujarnya.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia mulai membereskan segala kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya. Tanpa mengetahui jika pintu rumahnya telah dibuka dan kembali ditutup oleh seseorang.

Orang itu melangkah masuk menuju dapur. Seperti sudah mengetahui jika yang dicarinya berada disana. Kedua sudut bibir orang tersebut tertarik. Membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat Taehyung tengah fokus membereskan dapur, dengan sesekali menggerutu kecil.

Ia melangkah pelan. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara agar Taehyung tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan..

Set!

" _Omo!_ " Taehyung terpekik saat sepasang telapak tangan menutup matanya.

" H-hei.. k-kau bukan.. pencuri kan? A-aku.. Jika kau pencuri, a-ambil saja apapun ya-yang bisa kau ambil.. tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah! Belum sempat membanggakan kedua orang tuaku! Belum sempat mengalahkan Namjoon _hyung_! Belum sempat memberikan Seok Jin _hyung_ cokelat buatanku! Hiks.. tolong jangan bunuh aku! " racaunya.

Membuat pelaku penutupan keduanya terkikik pelan. Kedua tangannya ia lepaskan dan membalikkan badan mungil itu untuk menghadapnya. Dapat ia lihat Taehyung masih menutup kedua matanya dengan air mata yang mulai meluncur bebas. Sepertinya ia takut sekali.

" Hei.. sudah jangan menangis. Ini aku. Buka matamu. "

Suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya itu membuat Seok Jin membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah senyuman dari pemilik hatinya, kekasihnya.

" _Hyung.._ "

" Iya.. ini aku. Maaf membuatmu takut. " Seok Jin–pelaku penutupan kedua matanya- membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukkan.

Taehyung membalas pelukkan itu dan mengangguk pelan. " Jangan diulangi lagi. Aku benar-benar takut. " ia berucap.

" Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu takut lagi. "

Taehyung melepas pelukkan itu dan mendelik tajam, namun membuatnya terlihat imut.

" Awas kalau _hyung_ ulangi lagi. Lagipula kenapa tidak membunyikan bell rumah? "

" Aku sudah memencet bell rumahmu, tapi tidak berbunyi sama sekaili, sepertinya rusak. Lalu aku mengetuk pintu rumah dan memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Akhirnya aku masuk saja. Dan yah.. ternyata kau sedang asyik disini. " Seok Jin menjelaskan. Kedua matanya menatap dapur Taehyung yang masih berantakkan.

 _Namja_ tampan yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu mengernyit bingung. " Kau bermain apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dapurmu ini berantakkan sekali? " pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Taehyung merengut sebal. Lebih memilih diam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membereskan dapur.

Seok Jin mengedikkan bahunya. Bingung melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_ ada perlu apa kemari? Biasanya kalau kemari _hyung_ akan mengirimkan pesan dulu padaku. " Taehyung bertanya tanpa melihat Seok Jin.

" Hm? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Sedikit memberikan kejutan mungkin? Hei! Apa ini untukku? "

Taehyung menoleh. Dan seketika itu juga kedua matanya membelalak. Seok Jin mengambil salah satu cokelat –gagal- buatannya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri kekasih tampannya itu dan merebut cokelatnya.

Seok Jin menatap Taehyung heran. " _Wae? "_

 _Namja_ manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan cokelat yang dirampasnya itu dibelakang punggungnya.

" Lebih baik tidak usah dimakan. Nanti aku belikan saja _hyung_. "

Seok Jin tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud dari jawaban kekasih manisnya itu. Tangan kanannya itu terulur, kembali mengabil cokelat yang sempat dirampas oleh Taehyung dengan cepat.

" _Hyung!_ "

" Kenapa harus beli jika kekasihku ini sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukku? Aku ingin memakan yang ini saja. "

" Tapi _hyung- "_ ucapannya terputus begitu saja saat ia melihat Seok Jin telah mengginggit dan mengunya cokelat buatannya.

Ia meringis. Pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak.

" Sudah _hyung_ , dibuang saja.. rasanya tidak enak kan? " Taehyung bertanya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya ia terkejut saat Seok Jin mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibirnya. Kedua matanya membulat dan mengerjap lucu. Setelah itu, Seok Jin menghentikan aksi-mencium-dadakkan-tersebut.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. " Manis " ucapnya.

" _Mwo? "_

Seok Jin terkekeh geli. Dapat dilihatnya rona merah dikedua pipi kekasih manisnya itu. Ia kembali memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

" Cokelat buatanmu manis. Terima kasih sudah membuatkannya untukku. "

Taehyung mengerjap pelan. Kedua tangannya terangkat, balik memeluk Seok Jin.

" Sama-sama. Tapi _hyung_ , aku tahu rasanya tidak enak. Itu kan gosong. " Taehyung berucap sambil merengut.

" Siapa bilang? Kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Itu membuat rasanya menjadi manis. Apalagi jika dimakan dengan cara seperti tadi. Semakin bertambah manis. "

Wajah Taehyung memerah mendengar penjelasan itu. Tangan kanannya memukul punggung Seok Jin pelan, dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan pada dada kekasihnya.

" _Gomawo, saranghae.._ "

" _Nado saranghae hyung_.. "

 **END Chapter I**

 **Entahlah bagus atau tidak, feell'nya dapat atau tidak, membuat kalian semua para pecinta JinV (JinV Shipper) terhibur atau tidak**

 **Maafkan saya jikalau fanfic ini tidak bagus atau tidak berkenan untuk kalian**

 **Saya menerima kritik & saran bagi yang ingin memberikannya**

 **Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review 1st fanfic JinV dari saya ^^**

 **Sampai berjumpa di Oneshoot Chapter II**

 **Oh ya! Berhubung account milikku yang pertama sama sekali nggak bisa dibuka entah karena apa, aku akan me-repost semua fanfic milikku yang ada di account-ku sebelumnya (JinChubby), tapi aku mau minta sarannya nih.**

 **Menurut kalian, apakah sekarang ini Jimin lebih cocok menjadi uke atau tetap seme?**

 **Berhubung beberapa bulan ini aku lihatnya Jimin itu malah semakin tambah manis dan Yoongi malah semakin manly, entah kenapa aku jadi ada niatan mengganti Jimin menjadi uke. Hihihi..**

 **Tapi itu semua tergantung kalian para readers ^^**

 **Ditunggu jawaban dan sarannya**

 **RnR?**

 **See you~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **1st Drable Fanfic, Do Not Copy, Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **This is YAOI fanfic! Typo..**

 **-Happy Reading-**

* * *

 **All Author Pov**

" Tae, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok! " Jung Kook pamit dengan nada riangnya dan melambai pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat sahabat imutnya itu yang kini tengah menggamit lengan kekasihnya. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia mendesah pelan. Kedua matanya bergulir menuju jendela ruang kelas. Hujan masih turun meskipun tidak selebat tadi pagi.

Lidahnya berdecak pelan. Dia lupa membawa payung karena terlambat bangun. Untungnya hujan lebat turun saat jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Tapi sekarang ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk pulang. Kekasihnya sedang sibuk hari ini. Tugas kuliah Seok Jin yang menumpuk membuat mereka jarang bertemu, dan sudah pasti tidak bisa meminta tolong untuk menjemputnya.

Meminta tolong pada ibunya? Tolong ingatkan dirinya jika sang ibu sedang menikmati masa tenangnya bersama teman-teman semasa sekolah menengah dulu. Ayahnya? Yang benar saja. Apa yang akan ada di pikiran para karyawan ayahnya nanti jika melihat sang direktur pergi di jam kerja.

Kakaknya? _Heol!_ Mana mau seorang KIM NAMJOON rela membolos latihan band hanya untuk menjemput adik satu-satunya. Berlari menerobos hujan? Oh tidak! Bisa-bisa dia diacuhkan oleh Seok Jin karena keesokkan harinya dia pasti akan jatuh sakit.

Maka dengan itu Taehyung memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Mungkin hujan akan reda sebentar lagi. Semua kelas sudah terlihat kosong saat ia berjalan keluar. Lorong juga sangat sunyi. Hanya terlihat beberapa anak dari tim basket yang akan berlatih.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya. Merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang mengenai telapak tangan kanannya.

" Ah, kapan hujannya reda ya? " ia bertanya sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang mulai basah.

Kepalanya kemudian mendongak. Menerawang menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit gelap.

" Ku harap nanti akan muncul pelangi. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. " gumamnya.

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya lurus ke depan. Ke luar gerbang sekolahnya. Seketika itu juga bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

" _Ah jinjja_. Coba saja Seok Jin _hyung_ menjemputku. Hah.. aku rindu padanya. "

Dari kejauhan, di seberang jalan sekolahnya, seseorang berjalan. Dengan menggunakan payung berwarna biru dongker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Taehyung menyipitkan kedua matanya. Merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya yang basah ke depan.

" _Eih!_ Mana mungkin dia datang menjemputku. Dia kan sedang banyak tugas kuliah. Ya, itu tidak mungkin. "

Semakin dekat, Taehyung semakin ragu dengan pemikirannya itu. Postur tubuhnya benar-benar seperti kekasihnya. Seperti Kim Seok Jin. Ia bahkan sampai tidak berkdedip untuk memastikannya.

Dan ya! Setelah lima menit menatapnya, payung yang tadinya menutupi wajah orang itu terangkat. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan kekasihnya. Juga jangan lupakan senyum lembut itu.

Seok Jin melambaikan tangan padanya.

" _Jinjja.. Seok Jin hyungie?_ " bisiknya.

Seok Jin menurunkan payung yang dipakainya setelah berdiri tepat disamping Taehyung.

" _Aigo_.. hujannya deras juga. Lengan baju hangatku sampai basah, padahal aku sudah memakai payung. " Seok Jin berceloteh. Tanpa melihat Taehyung yang melihat secara intens ke arahnya.

Namun setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan. Wajah Taehyung terlihat lucu sekali.

" Hey, aku tahu kau sedang mengagumi ketampanan kekasihmu ini. Tapi setidaknya berkediplah. Matamu akan memerah jika terus begitu. " ucapnya menyadarkan lamunan Taehyung.

Kekasih mungilnya itu mendengus. " Siapa bilang aku sedang mengagumi ketampananmu tuan percaya diri? Aku hanya bingung, _hyung_ bilang sedang banyak tugas, tapi kenapa bisa menjemputku hari ini? "

" _Hyung_ tidak ada kelas siang ini. Dan tugas juga sedikit lagi akan selesai. Jadi.. apa salahnya menjemputmu di sela-sela tugasku yang menumpuk? Lagipula, anggap saja ini adalah salah satu bentuk _refreshing?_ _Ah, nan jeongmal bogoshipda~_ " Seok Jin mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung di kedua pipinya.

" _Ah hyung appo!_ "

Kedua pipinya merah saat Seok Jin melepas cubitan gemasnya. Ia mengusap-usapnya pelan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal.

" _Eoh?_ Taehyung- _ah_ , sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. "

" Hm? Wuah.. sepertinya kedatangan _hyung_ berpengaruh ya. Hehe.. "

 _Namja_ tampan itu mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas.

" _Jibe kajja!_ " tangan kanan Seok Jin menggenggam tangan kiri kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Taehyung mengangguk. Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

" _Eoh!_ _Hyung_ lihat! Pelangi! Wuah.. " senyum itu terlihat di wajah manisnya.

Taehyung menatap senang pelangi itu. Sementara Seok Jin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Yeppeoso._ Benar kan _hyung_? " Taehyung bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seok Jin menggeleng. " _Anya_. Bagiku pelangi itu terihat biasa saja. "

Taehyung berhenti melangkah, yang otomatis membuat Seok Jin juga mengentikan langkahnya.

" Kenapa begitu? Lihat! Apanya yang terlihat biasa saja? Pelangi itu indah _hyung_. " Taehyung berujar tak terima.

Sebelah tangan Seok Jin menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang lain.

" Karena aku sudah memilikki pelangi yang terlihat sangat dan lebih indah dalam kehidupanku. "

Taehyung mengernyit bingung. " Apa maksudnya? "

" _Hyung_ sudah memilikki pelangi sendiri. Yang lebih indah, yang dapat membuat kehidupan _hyung_ lebih berwarna lebih dari apapun. "

" _Jinjja? Eodi?_ "

Seok Jin menyentil hidung Taehyung pelan. " _Yeogi._ Di depan _hyung_ saat ini adalah pelangi milik _hyung_ yang paaaaling indah. "

Kedua pipi Taehyung memanas mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman Seok Jin dan memukul pundak kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ kau menggombal! "

Dan kembali berjalan mendahului Seok Jin. Seok Jin tertawa melihat tingkah malu kekasihnya itu. Mereka berjalan pulang, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Taehyung, dengan senyum jahil yang menghiasi wajah tampan Seok Jin, dan ditambah lagi langit yang dihiasi oleh pelangi di atas sana.

* * *

 **End Chapter II**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah me-review di chapter I ^^**

 **Untuk fanfic author yang sebelumnya, dalam masa perbaikkan dulu, hehe..  
**

 **Doakan supaya cepat di re-publish oke? ^^**

 **RnR?**

 **See you~**


End file.
